1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid medicine reservoir containing liquid medicine, and to a discharging device for liquid medicine to be inhaled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-medicine discharging devices that help the user to inhale liquid medicine have been developed. The liquid-medicine discharging devices discharge the liquid medicine in the form of minute droplets into an air passage, through which air sucked via a mouthpiece flows, by utilizing the discharging principle of an inkjet method. These discharging devices for liquid medicine to be inhaled can accurately discharge a predetermined amount of liquid medicine in the form of droplets of a uniform diameter.
As a specific example of a discharging device for liquid medicine to be inhaled, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-290593 and 2004-283245 disclose liquid medicine cartridges including a discharging head (liquid-medicine discharging unit) in which a discharging-energy generating element, such as a heat generating element, is provided, and a liquid medicine reservoir that contains liquid medicine to be supplied to the discharging head.
In the liquid medicine cartridges of the related art, however, the liquid medicine reservoir can be refilled with the same liquid medicine or another liquid medicine after use, and can be reused along with the discharging head. For this reason, the liquid medicine reservoir and the discharging head may be used more than a specified number of times.